Harry Potter and the Party at A Troll's
by A. Troll
Summary: To celebrate his 150th birthday, A. Troll is throwing an allnight party, with geusts from HP, the Simpsons, and many more!
1. Default Chapter

****

I hope you enjoy the story, it was inspired by a concept in one of Sirius-Bond's stories. I don't own her, the Simpsons, or Burns Manor; only a realy rich person could afford a house that big. I better start saving now!

**

* * *

**

**HARRY POTTER AND THE PARTY AT A. TROLL'S**

**CHAPTER ONE: "BRANDON"**

Many (well, maybe a few of you that have not pressed 'hide bio') of you know that I turned fifteen this September (September of '04 if your reading this years from now), so I decided to write a story about my alter ego, A. Troll, throwing a party for his 150th birthday, with help from me. What should I call myself in this fanfic...? Jim...? Jamal...? Let's just call me... "Brandon" (this is an inside joke for MuggleBuddy). Special thanks to Sirius-Bond for allowing me to use one of her ideas!

In an eloquent mansion perched atop a hill, much like a friendlier and cozier version of Mr. Burns' house, that had just materialized as if written by someone on a website for people that can't get enough of their favorite stories, Brandon stared out of a large window with his brown eyes and dark eyebrows. He turned to his friend A. Troll, taking in the hardwood floor, high vaulted ceiling, and rich coloring and lighting that filled a room at the front of the house witch contained a projection screen computer outfitted with two keyboards; one for humans and one for trolls. They were quite mismatched, a 5 foot, 1 ¼ inches, scrawny 15-year-old human, and a 12 foot, 5 inch, soon to be 150-year-old troll (even though he was technically 'small' by troll standards).

"Nice place!" said Brandon, in awe at his surroundings.

"Yeah, well, it just kind of materialized as if written by someone—" A. Troll started, but he was cut off by Brandon.

"They know! They read the second paragraph!"

"Nice of you, or is it me, no, maybe 'us'...?" pondered A. Troll, realizing that in the real world he and Brandon were one in the same person/troll, "... to write about a computer with a troll keyboard and large projection screen."

"Yeah," said Brandon, proud of his writing in paragraph two, "it just sort of came to me—er—'us'."

"It would probably be best if thought of ourselves as separate entities, so as not to confuse those reading this." A. Troll commented.

"You know," said Brandon, "if you think about it, we don't even exi--" but before he could make a startling revelation by pronouncing 'exist', the doorbell rang.

* * *

Sorry about the length; it will improve in further chapters. Now, REVIEW! I comand you to-- oh I give up! (not realy)

PS-I don't own MuggleBuddy--YET!!!


	2. Some Real Characters

Hey everyone, I'd first like to attempt to make amends; I'M SORRY FOR NOT REVIEWING NOR UPDATING FOR SEVERAL MONTHS, but I had a LOT of school work and a bunch of other stuff. Fortunately, SCHOOL'S FINALLY OUT! So, without further delay:

* * *

**HARRY POTTER AND THE PARTY AT A. TROLL'S**

**CHAPTER TWO: SOME REAL "CHARACTERS" **

Brandon opened the rich, hardwood door and was greeted by the golden trio themselves.

"Come in, come in!" said Brandon, somewhat ecstatic at the prospect of being face to face with three of his favorite characters and staring at them like a madman.

They introduced each other and Brandon led them to one of the couches.

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron as Hermione shrieked and Harry became paralyzed with fear, I thought we killed you!"

"No, said A. Troll with a small amount of comicality annoyance, "I am quite alive."

"Umm, are you OK?" asked Harry who was feeling discomforted by Brandon's intense staring. "He's going to be OK, right?" he asked A. Troll.

"Give him a few minutes to calm down," replied the Troll.

_Ding-Dong_, rang the doorbell again.

"I think you should get that," said Ron.

"Yes, yes, of course," Brandon said as he turned back to the door.

"Is this right place? I sure hope so; I'm getting terribly tired of erasing nonexistent people's memories!"

"Who invited you?" Brandon asked to none other than the winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most Charming Smile Award, Gilderoy Lockhart.

There was a brief, awkward pause before Lockhart replied, "No one..."

"Well I'm not sure I can let you in because—"

"Very well..." Lockhart muttered as he slumped down the hill that the mansion lay atop, "but remember this: always—"

Brandon had slammed the heavy door shut.

_Ding-Dong_, the ring chimed again.

"Don't you just love literature space-time physics?" said Brandon, opening the door behind which Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, and Grandpa Simpson were standing in less time than feasible for them to have walked from out of sight to the front door.

"Hey! Great to meet you!" said Homer hurriedly, "Nice place, good insurance I hope," adding under his breath, "Where's the beer?"

"Oh," said Brandon, "I'm afraid I won't be serving alcohol, seeing as I and many of the guests are under twenty-one."

"AHH!" screamed Homer in a shrill voice.

"Don't worry," A. Troll reassured the wailing yellow man, "We have a big screen."

And with the flicking on of the wall-screen, peace subsided.

_Ding-Dong_. Brandon once again made his way to the door.

"Can I burn your pretty—"

"No!" shouted Brandon, quickly closing the door in Ralph Wiggum's face.

_Ding-Dong_. He opened the door again and faced Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix.

"Hi, we're here for the party," said Luna Lovegood.

The group of students followed by the group of surviving adults shuffled into the mansion's main room and began socializing. _Ding-Dong_.

By now Brandon was becoming annoyed, "Hi and welcome to—er—why are you guys here?"

The Snake-like face of the master leading his death-eating servants became appalled as he said, "What, do you think that just because we're evil we can't have fun at a party? Oh, we can be great fun if you'd just give us a chance!"

"Well—"

"Excellent! I hope you don't mind if we bring a couple of... friends!"

With that, Voldemort, the Death Eaters, and some Dementors walked and glided into the great room of Trollshaw Mansion. Then the doorbell rang—again.

"Yah, yah, get in!" shouted a frustrated Brandon.

"YAY!" Gilderoy and Ralph shouted.

Now Brandon had reached his boiling point; he only took peace in the fact that no one else was scheduled to arrive for a while. Unfortunately, he was knocked to the ground when the crew of Planet Express deliveries shot out of a transport tube and onto him.

"Is anyone else planning to make an unplanned entrance!" he shouted, face reddening very slightly.

The wall broke open to his right with a red blast from Cyclopes who lead the X-men in, followed by Magneto (and Mystique), the Griffins, the Fellowship of the Ring, Sauron, and Hagrid riding a chariot pulled by blast-ended Skwerts.

"Maybe I should greet the next batch of guests..." said A. Troll to a steaming Brandon.

* * *

If you are the area and would like tickets to a live screening of Party at A. Troll, call 1-800-62442 

-But seriously, if you would like to attend the party in the story, include your gender and if possible a brief description of yourself in your review **by July 3rd**. Just click right

**HERE↓**!Do **_NOT_** call the number!


End file.
